howling at hogwarts
by sinclair36
Summary: what if that night 3rd year Hermione and Harry didn't escape Lupin unharmed. I suck at summaries. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Howling at Hogwarts

"Cookies"- talking

The moon was high in the sky with no clouds in sight. For once, the forbidden forest was silent except for the pounding feet and heavy breathing of two teenagers. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were running as fast and as far as they could get, having just gotten Professor Lupin's attention thus saving past Harry. Hermione racked her brain trying to think of something, anything that could save them in this situation. All she could come up with is that wolves couldn't climb trees well if at all. Sadly the trees of the forbidden forest didn't have branches low enough for them to climb.

"Hermione, Hurry!" Harry yelled to her when he saw Professor Lupin gaining on them.

Harry, being in better shape than his bookworm friend, started to pull ahead of Hermione. He held back as much as he could so the bushy haired girl wouldn't be left behind, but he knew they couldn't outrun the werewolf. Even if they could lose him, he had better senses then them. The wolf could easily track them on sent alone. Lupin was going to catch them it was only a matter of time. At best they would be bitten and turned into werewolves themselves. Unfortunately the chances of that happening were very uninspiring.

With this in mind, Harry made his decision. He would not let Lupin hurt Hermione. She was his best friend and the closest thing to a sister Harry would ever get. The young Gryffindor would happily die before he'd see her hurt. Harry stopped running and spun around, letting Hermione pass him.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing? Keeping running!" She yelled coming to a stop a few steps ahead of him.

Harry shook his head with a sad half smile. "Keep going", he said softly

The muggleborn's eyes widened when she realized what he was saying, but before she could say anything the werewolf was upon them. Lupin quickly reached Harry, driving his claws into the dark haired boy's sides to hold him in place. Fast as lighting, the wolf's fang were ripping into Harry's right shoulder making him cry out in pain. Hermione took a step towards them hoping to help her friend, when Harry screamed again. Only this time he screamed with words.

"No! Hermione go, go now!" Harry Screamed as loud as he could manage, while holding the werewolf to his body.

With tears in her eyes, Hermione backed up a few steps before turning to run. Unfortunately for the young bookworm when she turned she snapped a twig causing Lupin to look up. When the werewolf looked up, probably looking for a possible threat, he saw her trying to get away. Leaving Harry bleeding out on the ground, the wolf ran at Hermione. Having felt something was coming at her, the girl turned just in time to see Lupin's claws coming down on her face. As the claws were tearing down her face, nipping her neck and finally lodging themselves in her shoulder, the werewolf professor bit into Hermione's left arm. The wolf released he hold on the girl before taking hold of her leg in his mouth and dragging her back to where Harry still lay barely alive on the forest floor. After dropping Hermione next to Harry, Lupin let out a loud, long howl of victory to the moon.

Once Lupin had both teens together, he bared his fang fully intent on feasting. When suddenly there was a loud roar from behind him. The werewolf turned ready to kill whatever it was that was stopping him from eating, only to come face to face with a very unhappy Buckbeak. Before the wolf could do anything, the hippogriff charged him making Lupin scramble to get out of the way. Buckbeak, now standing over the injured teens, rose to his hind legs, spread his wings as far as they could go and roar out a savage challenge to the werewolf. Lupin sensing that this was a fight he wouldn't win easily turned and ran away. Even as a wolf, he knew he was out classed and out matched. With the danger now gone, Buckbeak turned to the young humans that had freed him earlier that very day. The hippogriff gently nudged the dark haired boy that he had taken flying once.

Opening his eyes slowly, Harry smiled at Buckbeak. "Hey, Buckbeak . Looks like you saved us, thanks." He whispered before reaching up to pet the hippogriff. The big winged creature whined softly before laying down next to the teenagers. The Gryffindor chuckled slightly at Buckbeak's behavior. Turning his head to the side a little, Harry looked at his friend sadly and took her hand gently.

"Looks like this might be the end huh, mione?" He said barely above a whisper. Pain and blood loss making it hard for Harry to see or feel anything but he was sure that he felt Hermione squeeze his hand before the world went black.

_WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW_

"How are they, Poppy?" A voice asked.

"Honestly Albus? Physically they're healed. They're both going to have scars, but nothing too disfiguring. What I'm worried about is how they'll be emotionally after all that's happened to them." A different voice, more feminine, said.

"Well, at least-"A loud groan sounded cutting the first voice, definitely male, off.

"Where am I? Where's Harry? What's going on?" the young girl in bandages asked looking around. She saw that she was in the hospital wing in a nice bed with curtains closed around her. As she looked around, she noticed that she was seeing things though only one eye. Panicking the girl quickly reached up with her hand to touch her eye, only to feel bandages covering half her face. The curtain to her right pulled open to reveal Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah Ms. Granger, you're wake. Tell me how are you feeling?" the school nurse asked.

"I feel pretty good, other that the fact I can't see out of one eye. Where's Harry and what's going on?" the young bookworm responded almost instantly. The two adults shared a look that made her fear the worst. When they looked back at her, Hermione didn't see looks of sadness or grief. She hoped this mean that Harry was alive. Madam Pomfrey left to check on other patients leaving the bookworm and old man to themselves.

"Harry is fine, Ms. Granger. He's sleeping in one of the other beds. Miss Granger, you and Harry were brought here late last night. Can you tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly tone. For some reason that Hermione couldn't describe she felt on edge near the headmaster at that moment. She had never felt like that before and couldn't understand why, but she just felt that it was not safe to trust him. Giving herself a good mental shake, Hermione pushed that feeling away and started to tell Dumbledore everything that she could remember.

About half way through telling the headmaster what had happened Harry had woken up as well and helped she tell their story. Once they were finished Dumbledore just looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes. Unbeknownst to them, harry and hermione were both experiencing a feeling telling them not to trust the old man before them. An awkward silence fell on the group with dumbledore staring and the teens just sitting there. Luckily the silence was broken as Madam Pomfrey returned with Professors McGonagall and Snape in tow.

"Ah now that we are all here we can start." The headmaster stated as all the adults looked at the two teenagers.

"Start what Professor?" the bespectacled teen asked as he sat next to hermione on her bed.

"Harry, I am sad to say but you and Ms. Granger are now going to become werewolves. I am truly sorry this happened to the two of you. That said we need to have precautions in place to insure that you don't harm yourselves or others, do you understand?" Dumbledore said in a kind voice, the type of voice you use with little kids to make them understand things too complicated for them otherwise. Before last night nether hermione nor harry would have minded if he spoke to them like that , but right now the way he was talking to them was pissing them off.

"Sir with all due respect, Harry and I know we are werewolves now. We knew there was a chance that this could and most likely would happen if we messed with a werewolf. We accepted that fact before we even got the wolf's attention. Please don't talk to us as if we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. As for precautions, I am more than willing to accept your help provided you do not treat us as children. Is that good with you Harry?" the bushy haired girl said while turning to look at her friend, who nodded his head in agreement. Hermione would normally never say anything like this to a teacher, but she felt like she had to make it clear that Dumbledore didn't have the final say in what she did or was going to do. A quick glance at Harry showed that he agreed with her.

The professors stared in shock at the girl before them. Potter they could understand saying something like that because the boy did not like to be talked down to or told what to do, but Granger? Granger, as in Hermione 'by the book, never tries to break rules' Granger, just told a professor not to do something? This moment was not making sense the teachers that standing there. McGonagall would have been less surprised if Snape started to dance around in a tutu. Dumbledore would never admit it, but he agreed with McGonagall.

Thinking quickly, Dumbledore back tracked. "I apologize if that is what if sounded like I was going. Rest assured that was not my intent, I was merely offering my help, if you would rather go it by yourselves then so be it." He did not want to make them too angry at him, because new werewolves are known to have extremely short tempers. The last thing that Dumbledore needed was for the Boy-Who-Lived and the brightest witch of her age to be raging around the hospital wing like a pair of drugged up psychos. Madam Pomfrey just might actually kill him if that happened.

Needless to say Snape was less then excited by that suggestion. "Albus, you can't seriously mean that. These two are now dark creatures and as such are supposed to be sent to the ministry for-"he stopped talking as two very loud and very menacing growls filled the air. Turning to look back at the young wolves on the bed, the potions master was met with twin glowing amber eyes trying to burn a hole in his head. The look in those eyes could make the devil himself step back.

"I would hold my tongue if I were you_, omega_. It not then we can always take it from you." Harry growled while hermione bared her teeth at him. If they weren't going to let the headmaster talk to them like that, then they damn sure weren't going to let a man they didn't like do it either.

"Omega?" McGonagall questioned. After a minute or two of glaring at Snape, hermione looked over to the gryffindor head. Dumbledore sent Snape a look and the potions master scowled before leaving the room. As he reached the door Harry could just barely hear him mumbling about arrogant, glory seeking, and furry brats.

"Omegas are considered the weakest of the pack. That said, omegas can be strong sometimes even stronger then the alpha. The problem with omegas is that for the most part they don't get along with the rest of the pack. They eat last, get the worst place to sleep, and have to take everyone else's crap. They are only part of the pack because the alpha lets them be there." she said to her head of house with respect. In their minds McGonagall deserved it since she was the Beta.

"Why would you call your professor that?" Pomfrey asked. Until now the school nurse had been quiet, mostly watching her two patients looking for any sign of pain or discomfort. The two teens look at each other before shrugging.

"We don't know, I just looked at him and the word came to mind. Hermione agrees with me otherwise she'd have told me not to call him that." Harry said nonchalantly, like it was the most normal thing in the world to call your teacher the odd man out in the pack. Before anything more about this could be said, Professor Lupin walked in the room. He looked around before spotting them and running over to them. The only thing going through the minds of the two teens upon seeing Lupin was this: _Omega_

As Lupin got closer to the bed he felt his emotions running rampant. He felt horrified hat he had almost killed his students, relief that they had survived, guilt for the curse they now shared, and happy that at least they would live. Through all this he couldn't help but feel a little hope. Harry and Hermione would be werewolves by the next full moon, maybe they'd want to form a pack with him. He could finally have someone to talk to that understood the pain of being what he was and would help him look for a cure. After all wolves are social creatures and the need to be with other wolves is strongest in newly made werewolves.

"Harry Hermione, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you; you know I would never hurt anyone. I'm happy you two are alright and I'm sorry for turning you into animals. I only hope you can forgive me, cause I never meant to make anyone into monsters like me." The older wolf said with his head down. Lupin waited for them to yell at him for doing this to them. He knew no one ever wanted to be cursed with an animal prowling around just under their skin, waiting for a chance to get out. He figured once they were done yelling and screaming at him, he could offer to teach them about being wolves and hiding what they were. Lupin waited and waited. Finally he looked up at them confused why they weren't screaming at him for ruining their lives. Both teens were looking at him with confused expressions on their faces, before turning to look at each other.

"Harry, are you an animal?" Hermione asked her head tilted slightly.

The boy in question shook his head. "No. Are you a monster?"

This time she shook her head. "No. Last I checked I was still me." Both gryffindors nodded at this and turned back to the older wolf looking at them.

"We forgive you sir. It wasn't your fault, so don't worry so much. Besides we're both cool with being werewolves, but we are not monsters or animals sir. We don't see anything wrong with what we are." Harry said with a lopsided smile. He really didn't see anything wrong with being a werewolf. If anything he saw it as a plus being one. Both he and hermione now had increased strength, speed, senses, and endurance. With as dangerous as their lives can be at times, having these added bonuses would certainly be a good thing.

Lupin frowned at this." But Harry you could hurt someone or worse kill someone." He didn't like that they were so calm about being werewolves. Being what they were was wrong. Werewolves were savage wild animals. At the very least they should be upset that now they were going to be second class citizens in the magical world.

Tilting her head again, Hermione frowned at the professor. "Sir, we could hurt or kill someone if we were human just as easily as we can as werewolves." She couldn't understand why he was bothering them about this. They forgave him and weren't even mad about being werewolves, so hermione couldn't see what the problem was. Though now that she thought about it she figured Lupin's problem was that she and Harry were ok with lycanthropy while he thought werewolves were vile bloodthirsty monsters of the moon. She knew that the older wolf despised and pitied himself and other wolves for what they were, to the point of taking a number of potions to try and hide what he was. Hermione was willing to bet now that she and Harry were werewolves, Lupin was going to try and get them on the same potions.

Unfortunately she was proven right with his next sentence. "Fair enough, anyways we need to get you both started on the potions you'll need from now on." He said but you could tell from his eyes that this conversation wasn't over.

"I thought a person only needed one potion for being a werewolf?" Harry asked though who he was asking a good question too, since he was looking at the ceiling.

Now hermione was looking at ceiling too as she answered him." That's true. The only potion you need to control the shift is wolfsbane. Even then all you really need is a small dose one hour before sunset and another small dose one after sunrise on the night of the full moon, but that's just because the night of the full moon is the only time you'll lose control. Any other time you'll have full control, unless you use too much wolfsbane. Then you start to lose control of your wolf all the time. After that happens you become reliant on the potion, because if you miss it once than you do turn into a wild animal that doesn't think at all."

Harry, now looking at hermione, asked the question that was on everyone's mind but hermione and Lupin." He said potions. If we only need one, what other potions is he talking about?" Lupin was starting to get nervous and angry. He didn't what anyone to know what potions he was taking and wanted them to take. The older wolf couldn't understand how hermione knew what he was on but he wanted to find out and make sure no one else did.

"It's nothing much, just a couple calming potions to help you keep in control." He said hoping they'd just accept his answer. He was doing what was best for everyone; he couldn't let other werewolves run loose. They just weren't safe for the public.

Sadly for him, hermione wasn't about to just let it go." You're lying. When I first learned you were a werewolf, I looked up everything about werewolves. The only thing you need is a small amount of wolfsbane a month to be fine. So I was curious about all the potions you were taking and why you looked so sick, since from what I found werewolves are emund to most sickness and have very few weakness. The potions you've been taking are a strength damping potion, a senses blocking potion, an endurance damping poison, and a speed reducing poison, aren't they? That's why you wolf looks so bad, you're trying to force yourself to be human when you're not."

There were gasps all around as everyone looked at Lupin in shock. He looked at them all before his gaze stopped on Dumbledore. "Why Remus? Why would you do that to yourself?" the headmaster asked with such disappointment in his eyes that Lupin could look at him anymore. While everyone was looking at Lupin, no one saw dumbledore a subtle nod to Pomfrey. Seeing this, the school nurse slowly got her wand and began casting silent analyzing charms. Within seconds she confirmed what hermione said was true and nodded back at dumbledore.

"Albus! You don't understand. Werewolves are dangerous they need to be controlled in wolf _and_ human form. I'm keeping people safe, I am. I know you aren't going to expel them from school so we have to control them. That way innocent students don't get bitten and this curse doesn't spread." Lupin all but screamed at him. He was breathing heavy and shaking slightly. The look in his eyes was that of a corned animal. He had to get them on the same potions as him. He had to, it was the only way others would be safe around them. If Dumbledore didn't help him, then he would make them take the potions himself. He sired them; they were his wolves they had to do what he said.

"NO" growled Harry and Hermione, both of them now off the standing side by side. What neither of them knew was that as they started growling their eyes had turned an amber/gold color and started glowing. Lupin jumped back a little, having not expected them to oppose him like that. Now that he got a good look at the two he realized something that made the wolf in his whimper in fear. They were _Alphas_, meaning they would never submit to him unless they wanted to. He had tried to force his rule over two stronger predators. Together Harry and Hermione stalked closer to the older wolf, with each step their growling got louder until they stood in front of him practically roaring. Suddenly the growls stopped, no one spoke the only sound be a pathetic whimpering from Lupin.

"You don't command us omega. You gave us the gift of the bite, but that doesn't make you an alpha to us." Harry said in a low menacing voice that all but begged for that chance to rip something apart.

"If anything _you _should bow to_ us_. We are alphas. We are the apex here, we answer to no one. If I were you, I would run while you still can." Hermione's voice matching Harry's perfectly.

"Wait…I didn't-"Lupin stammered.

"NOW!" They roared together, their voice sounding like one and dripping with power. So much power in fact, that Lupin's own eyes changed to his own amber color before he turned and ran for the door as fast as he could.

There was silence as the two gryffindors calmed down. Once they were both calm, they sat back on the bed and looked at the professors. McGonagall was still shocked at what just happened so she was not really looking anywhere. Pomfrey was just watching them still looking for signs of pain as if nothing had happened. Dumbledore looked at them with his head tilted slightly before a look of clarity appeared in his eyes.

"That explains why you didn't like that it sounded like I was telling you what to do before." He said with a nodded of his head.

"What do you mean, professor?" harry asked.

"You are both alphas, so you don't like to let someone else be in charge when you can do it yourselves. It's rare that two alphas can stand to be in the same room as one another. Yet you two speak as if you were the same alpha, most of the time that only happens when the two alphas are soulmates." Dumbledore responded. When he saw harry and hermione look at each other and make disgusted faces, he laughed." You two are not soulmates. If I had to guess I'd say you were spirit mates." Upon seeing their confusion he chuckled again. It wasn't often that hermione didn't know something after all.

"Spirit mates are people whose spirit calls to one another. This is different from soulmates in that a soulmate is the person you are meant to be with. A spirit mate is a person who your spirit claims as part of you like family. Basically you spirits have decided that you two are each other's family. You are brother and sister to each other. Spirit mates are the family you choose. You two wouldn't have become spirit mates unless you were already as close to each other as you could be without being soulmates. If spirit mates are turned be the same type of creature on the same day within moments of each other their bound strengthen to the point of viewing each other as one. It's why you don't have a problem listening to each other or being in the same room together. Your wolves see each other as one, so you act as one. This doesn't mean you share a soulmate or anything. Basically you're twins now." He finished his little speech with a smile.

Hermione looked at harry and he looked back at her. Suddenly they were both grinning like fouls and hugging each other. They had always seen each other as family and now they were. It made becoming werewolves worth to now have each other the way they wanted. Hermione had the brother she always wanted and he was best friend. Harry now had a family he could be proud to be in, it didn't matter to him if it was just the two of them. They were family and that was all that mattered.

"Well, it's getting late so you both will be staying in the hospital wing tonight and in the morning will be going back to Gryffindor tower. Tomorrow you will also be getting those bandages off and we will sit down then to discuss what you want to do about the full moon. "The headmaster said before he and professor McGonagall left the wing.

Hermione got into bed while Harry left for his own bed. The last thought on either of their minds was how last night was a good night after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**First order of business, I forgot to say this last chapter. I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to that person whose name I forget.**

**Second order of business, I don't think werewolves real or not look like Remus. They're badass not some sickly skinny and not awesome….thing. I figure Remus has got to be doping or something to look like that.**

**Third order of business, when I do start talking about werewolves; what they look like, their history, behavior, abilities, and the types of werewolves. I will be using lots of references and multiple different types of werewolves so don't be surprised to much. I don't think that talk will be this chapter though.**

**Ok? Cool? … Now on with the Show!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Waking up, hermione felt better than she had in a long time. She felt like she could run a marathon without breaking a sweat and ace all the N.E.W.T.s without trying. With a small smile, hermione went to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. She exited the bathroom wearing a red shirt, faded baggy jeans, and white Nikes. She then walked to madam Pomfrey's office to check out.

When hermione got there, she found harry leaned against the wall opposite Pomfrey's office waiting for her. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, faded jeans similar to hers, and white and grey striped sneakers. He flashed her a smile before opening the door for them. Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her deck reading some document, when they walked in. She wouldn't admit to it, but Pomfrey had a small soft spot for the two teens. They were always polite when they were in her care; most of the students that ended up in the hospital wing did little more than cry whine and complain about being there.

"Ah Mr. Potter Ms. Granger, the headmaster wants to see the both of you after breakfast, the password is blood pops. But I'm getting a head of myself. First things first, let get those bandages off you. Then if neither of you feel any pain and I deem you healthy, I'll discharge you from the hospital wing. "She said before getting up and walking to them.

She reached hermione first." Mr. Potter if you would kindly turn around or wait outside while I deal with Ms. Granger." Harry nodded his head before he did an about face and looked at the wall. Pomfrey gently unbound the wrapping on her head and slipped the patch from over her eye. She then had hermione remove her shirt before starting to unwrap the gaze around hermione's chest and shoulder. Once she had all the bandages in hand she banished them and looked over hermione's wounds to make sure they were healing right. Pomfrey nodded to herself before summoned a bra for the younger witch. She then summoned a mirror before looking hermione in the eye.

"Well dear, your injuries are healing up nicely. Now I want you to remember that until you're fully healed, you shouldn't do anything that will aggravate your wounds too much. I'm sorry to say that you will have scars; there is nothing I can do about that. If you want you can look over yourself while I deal with Mr. Potter ok?" she told the younger witch with a sad look in her eyes. Pomfrey always hated it when her patients left her care with scars, it made her feel like she didn't do her job well enough. Hermione gave a small nod before turning to the mirror.

When she looked in the mirror, the young gryffindor gasped lightly. Three long thin wounds ran from above her right eye though her eyebrow down over her cheek bone before running off her face just to the side of her mouth. The injury closest to her mouth had nicked her neck as they continued down to start again on her shoulder. Where the wounds started again they ran down her chest to stop just above her right breast. On her left shoulder, hermione found a deep bite mark that took up most of the space on her shoulder. While looking at her injures, hermione couldn't help but notice that the wounds pretty clean and would scar over nicely, which is weird considering she got them from a werewolf attack. All and all she figured her injuries weren't as bad as they could have been, plus when they healed and became scars, they'd look kind of cool.

While hermione was checking herself out, Madam Pomfrey walked over to harry. He was still looking at the wall even though he wanted to see hermione's scars. The only reason he hadn't moved to look at them was because he figure she would show him her scars later when he showed her his. Harry wasn't stupid; he knew he would have scars even if they were little ones. No one walked away from a werewolf attack without scars, if they walked away at all. When the nurse told him to take off his shirt he did before waiting patiently while she removed his bandages. Pomfrey banished the bandages before inspecting harry's injuries. A minute or two later, she nodded and looked back at harry's face.

"Your wounds are healing as they should. Now like Ms. Granger, no strenuous activity until everything is fully healed. You'll be having scars as well, though you'll have more than her. If you want, you can see for yourself when she is done." Madam Pomfrey said before going back to her deck. Harry smiled his thanks before walking over to where hermione and the mirror were. He looked himself over with a sad smile. He had twin sets of claw marks starting on both sides of his chest that ran down his torso to stop just above his waist. On his right shoulder was a bite mark that like hermione's took up most of the space on his shoulder. Over all, harry was happy with his soon to be scars. They were proof he had survived, that even though the situation was bad he had still made it out alive.

When hermione saw harry's scabbed over wounds, she felt ashamed knowing he got them because of her. She knew that harry had held back when they were running from Lupin. She knew he could have easily left her behind to save his own skin, but he didn't. Hermione hated that harry got hurt because she wasn't good enough, but she was going to change that. She was not going to be the reason he got hurt ever again, even if it meant she was going to run laps and do exercise every day for the rest of their lives. Hermione swore then and there that she was going to become strong enough that harry would never have to hold back ever again.

Harry could tell that hermione was upset about something, but thought better of asking her right now. He would talk to her about whatever it was later when they were alone. Putting their shirts back on, the two teens thanked Madam Pomfrey before leaving the hospital wing. They walked through the halls to the Great Hall at an easy pace. While both were hungry, neither was particularly interested in dealing with their fellow students. They knew as soon as they walked in people would want to know where they had been and why hermione had scars across her face. They weren't sure what they would say to the question about hermione's face just yet, but they would tell anyone who asked that they had been in the hospital wing. With the past few years they've had, no one would really think it weird that they had been there.

As for hermione's face, they were of different opinions on what to say. Harry personally didn't care if people knew they had gotten into a fight with a werewolf. He figured the people that really cared about them, would not care if they became werewolves or had scars from a werewolf fight. Anyone that treated them different because of what they now were, obviously didn't really care about them, therefor he wouldn't care about what they said. Hermione agreed with him for the most part, but she knew that a lot of people didn't like werewolves. She thought it would be better if they waited before they let people know what they were.

When they finally got to the Great Hall and walked in, they were relieved to see that most of the hall was emptied. They had completely forgotten that breakfast had just started, meaning that most of the students wouldn't be there until about half way through the meal. The two teens quickly walked to the gryffindor table and sat down. Harry had a bowl of cereal with apple juice and some toast, while hermione had a bowl of oatmeal with orange juice and some fruit. Once they were done, they left the hall and made their way to the headmaster's office. When the got to the gargoyle that guards the door, harry said the password and they walked inside.

Dumbledore's office looked like the inside of an antique shop, filled things that looked so ancient that even hermione couldn't tell what century they came from. Dumbledore sat in his chair feeding his phoenix Fawkes, when they walked in. he smiled when he saw them, he would never admit it but he had been worried that 'The-Boy-Who-Lived ' might die when they were first brought into the hospital wing. The old man needed the boy to defeat Lord Voldemort when he finally came back. Dumbledore understood that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of one or the few, he knew that for the good of the wizarding world harry had to fight ever if he didn't want to. Harry Potter was a symbol of hope and light for many people, if he died or he didn't fight when the time came then the people would be devastated. Dumbledore wasn't going to let that happen, no he was going to make sure harry lived and fought for wizarding world. Even if it meant one day harry and those that followed him came to hate the old man in the end.

The headmaster snapped out of his thoughts when the teens sat in the chairs in front of his deck. "Ah, thank you for coming so quickly. Now the reason I wanted to speak with is concerning your plans for the rest of the school year and this summer."

"Plans, Sir?" Harry asked while tilting his head. Dumbledore thought it was funny how much he looked like a puppy when he tilted his head like that, and the old man was willing to bet hermione looked just as adorable doing it too.

"Yes, plans. As you may already know the next full moon is a week before school ends, you will be here for it. The first full moon is the hardest for werewolves as it is the first time the wolf in you comes out, it is also when your human body will change to be better suited for the power that comes from being werewolves. I can have Professor Snape make the wolfsbane potion for you, and since I don't think you will like being locked up in the shrieking shack or the dungeons. I was thinking you could stay in the forbidden forest. There would be no students that could get hurt and all the creatures in the forest can take care of themselves."

Harry looked at hermione for this question; silently telling her, that he was ok with her answering for them. She nodded her head to him before turning her attention back to dumbledore. "We'll take you up on the offer concerning the use of the forbidden forest. If it's not too much trouble, can we use the forest during the summer as well? I think it would be better if we came here for the full moon, at least until we graduate."

"Yes I don't see why not. Now as you are both alphas, you are more inclined to wanting to form your own pack. From what I have learned you will actually be able to tell who would make good pack mates and who would not. I understand this desire is hard to ignore, but I must ask that you don't turn your fellow students and that if you do end up turning one of them that you take responsibly by looking after them and making sure they don't go wild, alright?" Dumbledore said while looking them both in the eye. He personally didn't have a problem with werewolves in his school after all he let Lupin come to his school before them, what he did have a problem with is if said werewolves were running rapid around without care. He knew that the Ministry of magic would whine about 'animals' threating their children, but they couldn't do anything unless one of those 'animals' actually harmed or killed a student, which he knew wouldn't happen with harry and hermione in charge of things.

This time it was harry who answered. "Sir, we don't plan on turning anyone, at least not til we're older and even then not without the person's consent. However if we do turn someone at this school, then we will deal with it as needed."

"Good, good, well that is all for now. I would not recommend telling others what you are now, but it is your choice. Also I have a friend that is a bit of a lycanthropy expert, I have asked her to come by in a few days to speak with you. I know nether of you want to learn from Professor Lupin so I thought she might be able to help you if you want." They looked at each other before hermione agreed for them." If there is anything you would like help with or just to talk feel free to come see me." They nodded to him as they left the headmaster's office.

They walked down the hall with no real destination in mind. Harry glanced at his fellow alpha." What are you thinking?" he knew she was thinking about something, probably their next move. He had no problem with hermione coming up with their plans. Harry was good for life or death, spur of the moment, leap first look never and still survive plans. He didn't do so well with the day to day or the random story plans and he knew it, so as long as she gave him a heads up every now and then he was cool with her taking the lead.

"I was thinking about what we are going to tell people when they ask about what happened to us and how we got our scars. Also are we going to tell Ron the true or what?"

"Well for our scars I don't think there's much we can say. Actually, I don't think we really need to say anything. Think about it, when we wear our robes or normal clothes you can only see your scar and we can say you got in a fight with your cat if need be. Everyone thinks the animal is evil anyway. With Ron, we should tell him. He is our best friend and he deserves to know."

"I agree with you about Ron. If we tell people the thing about my cat, they'll laugh and joke about it but for the most part I think the story will work. How do you feel about a pack?"

"Personally I'm ok with having a pack of our own. A pack is family no matter what. If we turn them ourselves, then they'll really be family cause it'll be our venom running in their veins. Not that I'm not happy with you, but it would be nice to having more brothers and sisters, you know?"

"Yeah…. We'll just have to keep an eye out for people that would make for good pack mates. Maybe we'll get lucky and find people that want to be like us." Hermione sighed. Pack _was _family; she knew that to harry the idea of having family was very important. As much as he loved the Weasleys especially Ron and the twins, he wanted family of his own that was part of him. A pack turned by them would share the same venom; to harry that would make them family or at least the start of a family.

They were still walking when they realized they had come to the Fat Lady's portrait." Good heavens! What happened to you young lady? Last time I saw you, you didn't have those scars. "Exclaimed the portrait. Harry shot Hermione a 'told you so' look, to which she rolled her eyes. She shoved him out of her way before scowling at the portrait.

"I lost a fight to my cat. Damn thing hates me right now." She grumbled before saying the password. The Fat Lady just laughed as her portrait swung open. Thanks to Ron, it was well known throughout the castle thatCrookshanks was really the devil in disguise. The cat's actions did nothing to get rid of this belief.

Walking into the common room was easy enough, seeing the stares they were getting from the few gryffindors up at the moment was not. Everyone was staring at them or rather at hermione's scar and harry's close stance to her. They were used to the pair being tight with one another, it was common knowledge that even though ron was harry's best friend he was still closer to hermione then he was to the ginger boy. As far as everyone knew, Ron and Hermione only tolerated each other for Harry's sake, so it was no secret that she was closer to him. It was a widely held belief that the little bookworm was going to become the next Mrs. Potter, in fact there was a betting pool among the students (and staff) of Hogwarts on when, where and how the two would start dating, not that anyone ever told them about it.

Hermione knew that her fellow gryffindors would have questions for her and harry, so rather than just stand in the doorway she started walking to the chairs in front of the fireplace. Harry followed her knowing she had a plan that was better than his plan, his plan was basically to not care what rumors of stories his house mates came up with and just enjoy today since if was one of few days they had no classes. Hermione sat in one of the chairs while harry leaned against her chair, together they waited for their fellow gryffindors to start asking questions. True to form the questions started as soon as they were settled.

"Where have you guys been?"

"What happened to your face?"

"Did you see Sirius Black?"

"I heard that you killed a hundred dementors with a single spell, did you?" At that one harry snickered while hermione just sighed and shook her head. _I may not pay attention in class all the time, but even I know that there is no known way to kill dementors yet these people think I killed them and with a single spell to boot_. Harry thought before shaking his own head. He glanced down at hermione in the chair and saw that she had a small sad smile on her face. _Now I get why mione thinks half our house is stupid._ He looked back up at the steadily growing crowd before answering.

"I didn't kill anything. I pushed some dementors back with a patronus charm, but that's it. Next question?"

"What happened to your face hermione?" now it was Harry's turn to smile while his fellow alpha groaned a little. She put her face in her hands before mumbling something. From the looks on the students' faces it was clear they didn't catch what she said, so they just keep looking at her waiting for an answer. Harry was struggling not to keel over laughing while leaned in and bumped hermione's shoulder. She glared up at him, the look in her eyes promised revenge would be hers before she sighed and looked at the rest of the room. "My cat was in a less than happy mood and he decided that he would share his feelings with me when I tried to pet him yesterday."

The whole house was there at this point, minus a few strays. They just looked at her, and looked at her, and looked at her before suddenly most of them were on the ground laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. While the rest of the house was having a bonding moment on the floor, harry whispered in hermione's ear." It's better this way, but if you want I'll show them my scars and say I got them helping you with Crookshanks, then it won't be just you." Even if it was just a cover story he didn't like people laughing at her. Sure he laughed at her, but that was different. As far as he was concerned hermione was his sister, to him that meant he could laugh at her problems just as she could laugh at his. He would always be there for her come hell or high water and he knew she would do the same for him. So he figured that he could laugh because he would be there to help her with life's trouble, other people weren't going to so they shouldn't laugh.

Hermione shook her head. "No its fine harry really." She knew how he looked at the world and while she agreed with him, she didn't care if people laughed at her anymore. After spending a few years running with harry she had learned two very important things. The first thing she learned was no matter how hard you try in life, no matter how well you do things there will always be people who don't like you. There will always be that one person who doesn't like you for one reason or another, so you need to find the people who do like you and be happy with them. The second thing she learned was the people who matter don't care and the people who care don't matter. The whole world could laugh at her and she wouldn't care, she had found people who matter to she so the rest of the world could get lost. She had her parents, she had harry, she sometimes had Ron, and she had Fred and George when they weren't pulling pranks (she secretly loved their pranks for all the skill, creativity, and ingenuity that went into them but she wasn't going to tell them that).

After the gryffindors on the floor stopped laughing, they asked questions for another twenty minutes before the new werewolves left the common room to find Ron. Their house mates had told them he was down by the black lake, so that's where they were heading.

"Hey mione?" harry asked as they passed the third floor on their way done the stairs.

"Yes harry."

"When we tell ron, what are we going to do if he wants us to turn him?" hermione paused for a second. It was clear she hadn't thought of that question yet. Harry waited patiently at her side, letting her work it over in her mind. When she started walking again harry knew she had every answer they'd need and then some.

"I don't think he'll want us to turn him. I think we should worry more on if he'll accept us or not. Even though he tries, ron can be very skittish and judgmental about things he doesn't immediately understand and that goes double for creatures." Harry sighed as she said that. _She does have a point. Ron was judgmental of the Slytherins before he even met a Slytherin, he was convinced Crookshanks was gunning for Scabbers just because Crookshanks is a cat and even now that Scabbers is gone he still a jerk to Crookshanks._ Still, he didn't want to think that Ron would turn on them.

"I think he'll panic for a while, but I know he'll come around. If not than we make him promise not to tell anyone and we'll promise to stay away from him. I really do think ron will accept us though." By now harry and hermione had made it out of the castle and where almost to the lake. It was still kind of early so there weren't too many students wandering around outside. The tentacles of the giant squid were breaching the surface of the lake ever so often, making quite the show as birds tried to land in the water only to have to fly away be for the tentacles got them. From where they were, the young gryffindors could see their ginger headed friend sitting on a large rock.

"I guess we'll find out soon, wont we?" she said and harry nodded just before they got to ron. The ginger headed gryffindor glanced over his shoulder to see who was behind him. When he saw who it was, he jumped off the rock and almost ran to wrap them in bear hugs but stopped when he got a good look at them. His eyes widened when he saw hermione's scars and how she and harry stood. Ron was by no means an idiot, sure he hated homework and almost never tried in school, but that didn't make him stupid. He knew just from that one look that more happened that night with Sirius then he thought and whatever happened had changed things between his fellow gryffindors. This thought angered ron slightly because he had started to like hermione as more than friends at the start of the year. The only reason he wasn't really mad yet was because he could tell they weren't together. In his mind if harry and hermione weren't together then he still had a chance. Personally ron thought he had a very good chance at winning hermione's heart because she didn't seem interested in any of the boys at Hogwarts and most of the guys thought of her as one of the them anyway, so to him that meant that if he was the only one that wanted her then she would have to be his if she wanted to be with someone.

Shaking those feelings away, Ron hugged harry then he hugged hermione lingering for just an instant on her hug. "I so glad you're both ok. I tried to stay but Madam Pomfrey kicked me out. I was gonna wait for you in the common room but everyone keep asking me about you and I didn't know what to say. What happened when you two disappeared the night before last night and why do you look like someone dropped a rabid animal on your head?"

Harry looked at hermione, who looked back at him. Both were wondering where they should start as they knew this was not going to be an easy conversation with the red headed gryffindor. Harry eventually sighed before turning back to Ron.

"Ron what we're about to tell you, you can't tell anyone without our say so. I mean it. You can't tell anyone anything ok? If people found out hermione and I could be in some serious trouble." he told him in his most serious voice. The ginger boy gulped but he nodded his head. It sounded like whatever it was, was really important and ron wanted to know now more than ever.

Hermione just sighed as she watched Ron. _It's obvious he only wants to know now because harry said it was important and needs to be kept secret. Ron just loves being in on the latest news and the big secrets._ She barely stopped from snickering when she thought that. By now harry was convinced ron won't tell anyone so he gestured for hermione so they could start tell their friend what he needed to know.

"Ron you know how we disappeared after we got you to the infirmary, right? Well when we disappeared we really went back in time using my time-turner. With me so far?"

"Ok….. Wait, why do you have a time-turner?"

"Hermione had one so she could get to all her classes this year."

Ron had a blank look on his face for a second before he snapped his eyes to hermione." You had the ability to mess with time itself and you used it to get more schooling than normal. You are such a bookworm even Malfoy wouldn't know what to say to that one." He had spoken with such conviction, like what he said was a god given truth, that harry didn't even have a chance to stop himself before he was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Even hermione had a small grin on her face.

"Moving on, after we stopped going back in time we saved Buckbeak from execution and we freed Sirius. You still with us?" the ginger nodded when hermione stopped speaking.

"Saved the bird and the dog, got it." She smiled at that but she lost it real quick when she looked at harry. This was the part they were concerned about. Neither of them wanted to lose a friend but they didn't want to lie to him either. Harry sent his fellow alpha a quick smile before he spoke.

"After we saved them we had time to kill before we were supposed to be back at the infirmary. Since people weren't supposed to see us due to the whole time travel thing, we decided to wait it out in the forbidden forest. In hind sight not the best place to hide but we needed a place quick and it was the first thing that came to mind." Ron could tell this is the part where things started to go wrong just from the way harry had said that.

"While we were waiting there Professor Lupin found us. We ran and he gave chase. He caught us in the end. He-"

"Hold on a sec. If he caught you then you would be dead, but you're standing in front of me. That means you got away. Were you bitten? You were, were you?" He saw neither would look at him. Ron started to back away from them, trying to think of everything that he knew about escaping from werewolves but couldn't think of anything. He was terrified; his best friend and the girl he wanted were monsters now. His mother always told him that werewolves and creatures like them were dangerous blood thirsty animals and now he was standing in front of two. Ron was couldn't breathe, he couldn't tell but he was having a panic attack. _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna be eaten by my_-. His thoughts were cut off by hermione who grabbed his shirt.

"RONALD! Will you calm down! Yes, harry and I were bitten. Yes, we are werewolves now. No, we are not going to kill you. No, we aren't going to eat you. We are still Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, your best friends. Now if you don't calm down, I _will _slap you!" hermione all but screamed in his face. It was lucky not many people were around or the whole school would have known about this conversation by lunch. It was also lucky hermione had should harry how to cast a decent silencing charm. The moment Ron started to back up, harry casted the spell and hoped it would hold.

Hermione's screaming reminded ron of his mother and that only was enough to stop him dead in his tracks, never mind what she actually said. Once he did get what she said he felt a bit like an asshole. Neither she nor harry had done anything to make him think he would die. They had told him the truth, when they could have lied or not even told him anything. They were willing to put their faith in him to keep their secret and still be their friend, and all he had done was freak out and make assumptions. The ginger haired gryffindor sighed heavily before looking at his two best friends.

"You're right and I'm sorry for over reacting. I just thought werewolf and let my actions get away from me. Sorry…. Please don't hit me." He said before he looked at his shoes. He hoped they forgave him. They were his first and best friends; he didn't want to lose them.

Harry just grinned like an idiot while hermione huffed and crossed her arms with a small smile on her face." It's ok ron, we understand. Now let's go back to the common room for a nice lazy day by the fire."

"Sure mate, that sounds good." Ron grinned as harry walked on his left and hermione fell in step on his right. While they walked, he snuck a glance at hermione. A little voice in the back of that ginger head of his was whispering to him. It whispered in his ear that werewolves were second class citizens, that hermione would be considered bad all around. She was a muggle-born werewolf no wizard would want her. She was all but guaranteed his now. All he need do was stake his claim and he'd have her. Ron looked forward still smiling, happy with his life right now.

Unfortunately, for him, both harry and hermione saw his look and sensed the difference in him. Harry glanced at his fellow alpha with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders a little back at him before raising her chin just a bit. Harry dropped his eyebrow, shook his head slowly, and looked forward again. Hermione nodded and let it go. To anyone looking it would have looked like a bunch of odd body movement, but to the young werewolves a whole conversation just when on. They just decided to let Ron's weird behavior go but if he did anything bad to hermione, they agreed to deal with him. While Ron was they friend and they loved him very much, they weren't going to let anyone do anything to one of them if they didn't want it. Even if that person was their best friend.

**Now just to let you know, I hate Ron Weasley with a passion. I hate him more than any other character in the Harry Potter series, Dumbledore being a close second. Since Dumbledore is gonna be a decent dude in this story, the Ron man will not as I don't usually like stories were they're both saints.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is where I get into the different werewolf species. Again there will be werewolves from many different places so don't be surprised if you recognizes more than one.**

**I own nothing; all things belong to their rightful owners.**

**On with the Show**

"Talking"

_Thinking _

The next week and some change went by pretty decently for Harry and Hermione. Ron seemed content to be as close to the female alpha as possible and more often than not he would stare at her until she asked him why he was staring, which led to them fighting at odd hours of the day. Both alphas noticed his behavior but said nothing. He wasn't really bothering hermione and until he did something stupid they would leave him be.

The newly made werewolves spent most of the week dealing with phantom senses. Harry would be walking down the hall and everything was fine, then he'd suddenly be able to just barely smell food being made in the kitchen. Problem was, the kitchen was down near the dungeons but Harry was on the fifth floor. Before he could even get a good smell, he would not be able to smell it anymore. Hermione had been in the library reading a book one moment and being able to hear a whispered conversation clear across the library on the second floor ten rows away the next. She could hear them talking as if they were right in her ear screaming at her. She only waited a second to comprehend what she was hearing before she quickly got up to leave. Hermione may love the library somethin fierce, but even she didn't want to know that people were one step away from having ''fun'' in library.

Tuesday morning saw both alphas down learning to deal with their come-and-go sense. As per usual now, Ron was sitting facing harry and Hermione. He had taken to sitting on the opposite side of them the day after they told him everything. It used to be hermione sat opposite the boys so they could talk quidditch together while she read a book. About half way through breakfast an old tired looking owl landed near Harry's plate with a letter tied to its leg. He fed the bird while Hermione got the letter from it. Once they had the letter the owl took off, but by this point, a certain ginger headed boy had focused his attention on the letter in the bookworm's hand.

As Hermione opened the letter, Harry leaned his head on her shoulder to read with her. My friend the lycanthropy expert arrived last night. If you wish to talk to her, she will be in F4 R15 (fourth floor, room 15) the empty old history classroom that is next to the current history classroom after breakfast. Professor Binns will not bother you, Dumbledore. The letter was pretty clear and to the point, both alphas thought the headmaster was trying to show that he was taking them seriously as alphas even though they were still technically minors.

"What's the letter about?" Ron asked, trying to be part of the group. He was starting to get angry that Harry's head was still on Hermione's shoulder even though it was clear that they were done reading. He knew there was nothing going on between the two wolves but that didn't stop him from being jealous that Harry was so comfortable with her.

Harry lifted his head from his fellow alpha's shoulder as she put the letter in her bag. When the letter was safely in the bag, Hermione glanced at Harry before looking at Ron." It's nothing Ronald, just a pin-pal of ours that was writing back. Listen after breakfast Harry and I are going to the library to see it there are any books on the wolfsbane potion and possible enhancements for it. Do you want to come along?"

The red headed boy quickly shook his head no. even if Ron wanted Hermione, he was not about to spend more time in the library then absolutely necessary. The two werewolves finished their meals before saying goodbye to their friend and leaving. They walked half way to the library before stopping in front of a portrait. The portrait was of a little girl reaching for a piece of fruit from the tree next to her. Fred and George showed them that if you touch the fruit she's reaching for it will fall down and she can get it. Once she has it, she'll open her portrait for you. Her portrait leads to a passage that comes out one the fourth floor down the hall from the history classroom. Harry did just that and soon they were on their way again. Once out of the passage, they walked towards the history room before stopping in front of their destination. For a moment, they hesitated. Harry shot a lopsided grin at Hermione and she sent one back before they walked in.

The classroom looked very similar to the current history room. The professor's desk sat in front facing the students. The student desks sat in rows facing the professor with each row sitting higher the farther you got from the front, so students in the back could see and hear the lessons. There were windows on the far wall that looked out onto the black lake. All the portraits and knickknacks usually found in the classrooms were gone, leaving the room bare and feeling empty.

Sitting on the professor's desk was a young woman looking out one of the windows. She didn't look much older than twenty maybe twenty-two. She had long black hair with orange streaks in it that ran down to her hips. She looked to be about 5'5'' in height, wearing loose torn jeans, a_ very_ skintight black shirt, a pair of orange fingerless gloves, and an unzipped tan leather jacket with orange and blue faded stripes running down both arms. Around her neck was a chain with Army issue dog tags. She turned to look at them when she heard the door close. When she did, both alphas noticed three things. One: she had orange eyes that looked like you were staring into the ambers of a flame, but screamed mischief. Two: she was dope dead gorgeous, the kind of beautiful that you just have to stop and stare at and count yourself blessed to have seen such a beautiful sight. Three: she had a scar running from just under her right eye across her nose and ended just under her left eye. She smiled at Harry and Hermione before speaking.

"Hello, the name's Rebecca Agrestis, but you can call me Bec. Old man Dumbles said he had a pair of newly bitten alphas that could use some words of wisdom about runnin around howling at the moon." The newly named Bec said in a husky voice. The alphas just looked at her. This was the lycanthropy expert? This woman looked like she just got finished school, how could she be an expert in anything yet? Apparently she was also good at reading faces cause she just laughed at them.

"Yeah, I guess I don't look like an expert do I? Let's try this again. My name is Rebecca Agrestis, again you can call me Bec. I have a master's in Care of Magical Creatures, a master's in History of Magical Creatures, and I was the youngest woman ever to get a master's at age 17. Due to the fact, I'm American most of my achievements are not mentioned in magical Britain. I chose to specialize in werewolves because a number of my friends are werewolves and I myself was made an honorary member of their pack. I have been around werewolves my whole life and I plan on being are them until my dying day. Was that any better?" Bec grinned at their shocked faces. Harry and Hermione just nodded, if fact they now had new found respect for this woman.

"Good now, Is there anything in particular you wanted to know or do you just want to know everything?" At this, Harry groaned and Hermione looked like Christmas had come early. Harry looked at the still grinning expert.

"You shouldn't have said that. Now we'll be here all day. I hope you're ready for every question under the sun. I warn you now, she will not be happy unless you tell her_ everything_ you know, especially if she doesn't know it." He sighed. His fellow alpha just hit him in the arm not bother to deny it. He laughed a little before they both turn their attention back to the woman in front of them, who was _still _smiling.

"Well ok then. First thing you should know is that there are different types of werewolves. The most common werewolf is called a Base werewolf. They are called that because many people view them as your basic werewolf. The two of you are Base wolves .Over all; they have the best package when it comes to abilities and drawbacks. A Base werewolf will shift into their demi form, half wolf and half human, only on nights of the full moon. Any other time, they can shift into a full wolf form. Because they can take wolf form any time they want, Base werewolves do not have an animagus form. They have heightened senses in human form and when feeling strong emotion their eyes will change color to yellow or yellowish amber. Like most werewolves, Base wolves can be hurt by wolfsbane, the same goes for silver. In a Base pack there is an alpha, or in your case two alphas, a beta chosen by the alpha to be their second in command, as many other wolves as the alpha can command, and usually an omega. Base alphas don't have the ability to force other wolves to do what they want just by saying it like some of the other werewolf species can with their alpha voice. Base wolves are one of the only two species of werewolves that do imprinting. Imprinting is basically your wolf's way of finding their soulmate. Now I'm not a werewolf so I've never imprinted, but from what my friends tell me all it takes is to look in your soulmate's eyes and it happens. Suddenly it's not gravity that holds you to earth, it's them. You would give anything to make them smile, do anything to hear them laugh, and make a fool of yourself if it meant they would look at you. The moment you look in their eyes it won't matter what gender you liked, what attitude you liked in people, or what things you didn't like to do. All that matters to you is if they will want you as much as you want them. The few wolves I know that have imprinted are some of the happiest people I've ever met so it can't be that bad to imprint. That's essentially it for base werewolves, any questions?"

Harry looked at Hermione to see if she got all that. Even if he had understood what Bec was saying, he still was going to listen to his fellow alpha when she broke it down later to make sure he understood. After a few minutes, Hermione glanced at him and nodded. With that done, they both nodded to Bec to continue with her lecture.

"Good. Now the next species of werewolf are called Ferus werewolves. Ferus means fierce in Latin and these wolves are called that for a reason. Commonly called Berserkers, they are easily the strongest werewolves there are. Ferus wolves are the ones that muggle horror stories are about. They can shift into the demi form at will and are even stronger on the nights of the full moon. They cannot change into full wolves. Typically loners, they don't do well in packs but can form them if need be. While all werewolves have very long lifespans, Ferus wolves are the only true immortal species. They species is the hardest to become a part of, their venom is so aggressive that any unworthy host is killed within an hour of being bitten. Ferus are immune to wolfsbane but are still very sensitive to silver. Most of the creature laws concerning werewolves were made with these wolves in mind. Ferus wolves mostly keep to themselves unless provoked. Once provoked they live up to their name as they will not stop fighting until they feel they are save again. These wolves are also considered to be the one true enemy of the vampires and they have been fighting vampires for almost half a millennium. Ferus do not imprint and they are the only werewolf species that eat humans. Ok did you get all that?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded before Hermione got that look in her eye that made Harry smirk. It was the look that said she was about to ask questions." Why do Ferus wolves eat humans? Why are they at war with the vampires? If the creature laws are because the Ferus, why do they affect all werewolves?"

Bec just sat there shocked before a silly grin spread across her face. It was rare that anyone asked questions about werewolves other than how do you kill them, let alone good questions like these. Even when she was teaching newly bitten werewolves, all they ever did was whine and moan about how their lives were over now that they were 'creatures'. _It's rare for someone to accept the change this quick and they're twin alphas too. These two will be great alphas one day and even better werewolves._ She thought before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Ferus wolves may be able to take human form and were human before being turned, but once you become a Ferus you are more animal in mind the human. They are apex predators and the will hunt the apex of prey, which to them is humans. As for fighting with vampires, it is believed that Ferus came into existence at the same time as vampires. When you have two apex predators hunting the same prey, they will eventually start fighting each other in the hopes of getting rid of the competition. Now as you know once people can be controlled by their fears. People in power started thinking that if one werewolf species was a danger to them, what's stop the other species from doing the same. Because of thinking like that the werewolf laws were made to include all werewolves. Anymore questions?" This time neither alpha spoke, they just shook their heads and waited for the expert to continue.

"The next werewolf species is the hardest to find. These wolves are called True wolves. So named for the fact that unlike other werewolves, Trues actually are wolves that have the ability to become human. These wolves can act as human as we can, in fact it's almost impossible to tell a true werewolf from a human. If you touch one in human form, it will feel like you're touching a normal human. Humans cannot be turned into true wolves, neither can ordinary wolves. The only way to become one is to be born one. Trues live and work in packs just like normal wolves. They are not affected by silver, but can be made ill by wolfsbane if they eat it or it gets in the blood stream. True wolves are easy going for the most part, but they will kill if threatened. Over all Trues are just looking to live their lives in peace and happiness; if you don't mess with them, they don't mess with you."

"I wish all people acted like that, life would be so relaxing and peaceful." Harry sighed. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it'd be great if that happened. Anyway, another species of werewolf are the Furor werewolves. Furor means rage in Latin, commonly known as rage wolves. These wolves are often thought of as the younger cousins of the Ferus wolves. They got their name because they are most easily angered of all the werewolves. It is their anger that triggers the change in them. These wolves will happily rage around breaking things until they calm down, and even then, all it takes is little things to set them off again. While the Ferus can only take on the demi form, the Furor can only take on the form of a wolf. Unlike other Lycian species, when the Furor shift into their wolf form they are not the size of regular wolves. Furor wolves are the size of horses. These wolves are considered the fastest of all the werewolf species. Furors are the only species of werewolf that is immune to both silver and wolfsbane. Likewise, they are immune to the pull of the moon's power. Like the True wolves, a person can only become a Furor by being born one. The Furor are the only other werewolf species besides the Base wolves to imprint. These wolves usually work in packs. Packs always have one alpha, a few betas and as many other wolves as the alpha wants. Unlike a Base alpha, Furor alphas can force other Furor wolves to submit to them using the alpha voice. The alpha voice is a type of tone that an alpha can use that puts all their power into their words making weaker wolves bow under the force of it. Furors and Umbras are the only species of werewolf that have an alpha voice. Did you get all that?"

Again the twin alphas just nodded their heads before Hermione asked more questions." Why are Furors so easily angered?"

"Furors are born human, but when they start shifting they become a little unstable. We think the reason for this is that even though they are capable of becoming wolves, their mind stays human. The human mind is not used to wolf emotions and thought process, so it is believed that due to their minds struggling to understand and control their wolf attributes with their human aspect makes them easier to enrage. The longer they're werewolves the better they get at controlling their tempers, but they will always be easy to piss off." Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face before she nodded.

"The final werewolf species is the Hominis werewolves. Hominis means human in Latin, and by now you've figured out that the guy who discovered these species spoke Latin. Anyway, Hominis are normally called human wolves. They are humans that taken on the characteristic of a wolf by rarely does one of them become a wolf. They have the same heightened speed, strength, and senses as other werewolves. When they used their abilities they gain claws fangs and their fascial structure changes to be more like a wolf, but for the most part they stay human. Their most noticeable trait is their eye color. When using their powers their eyes change to red blue or yellow depending on what they are. Red is the color of an alpha's eyes, yellow is the color of a beta's or omega's eyes, and blue is the color of a beta's or omega's eyes if they have killed before. The only way to become a Hominis wolf is to be bitten or be born on. Only the alpha's bite can turn a person into a Hominis. These wolves normally form packs as they are stronger with packs, but some will act as lone wolves if there is no place for them. They are affected by wolfsbane and silver, but not to the same degree as other wolves. That's it for the different species. It's almost dinner time, so why don't we quit for today. If there's more you want to know, I'll being hanging around for a while so send me an owl in hogsmeid and we can set up another time to talk."

Hermione nodded absently as she was too focused on all the information they had just been given, before heading to the door. Harry watched her go shaking his head. He said good bye to Bec and ran after his fellow alpha, after all he had to make sure she went to dinner and not the library to learn more stuff.

**For those of you who didn't figure it out:**

**Ferus werewolves are based off the werewolves from Underworld. (Love Kate Beckinsale in that movie)**

**True werewolves are based off the wolves from Wolf's Rain**

**Furor werewolves are based off the werewolves from Twilight. (The wolves, imprinting and Jane Voltori are the only things I liked in that series.)**

**Hominis werewolves are based off the werewolves from Teen Wolf. (I love that show so much!)**

**Again, I own nothing all rights to the awesome people who made them, I is just borrowing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, this we know. **

**This chapter is the chapters were we get the first werewolf transformation, YES!**

**Anyway….. On with the Show!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_Body language'_

Time flies when you're having fun, should really be times flies when you're doing something. Before Harry and Hermione knew it, it was the night of the full moon. In their defense, it had been a very interesting few weeks.

Finals had come and gone and it was safe to say Hermione was going to get top marks in all classes again this year. Harry having finally spent time with her studying for finals instead of cramming the night before was looking to be in the top twenty for Final scores.

Ron didn't hang out with them as much as he used to. He was still staring at Hermione but now he was doing it from across the room. He now spent most his time with goofing off with Dean and Seamus, but he still played chess or exploding snap with Harry every now and then.

The twin alphas had been meeting up with Bec every Tuesday and Thursday evening to learn more about werewolves and anything else they wanted to hear about. Original they met up with her on Thursdays, but once Hermione learned Bec was willing to teach them about any magical creature she knew of, the bushy haired girl almost fainted at the chance to learn more. Unfortunately, word had gotten out that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were going to a creature expert to learn about creatures. it wasn't long before other students were coming to them asking if they could learn from this expert too, mostly it was other Care for Magical Creature students but some just wanted to because 'the boy who lived' was doing it.

When the two alphas had brought it up to Bec, they were surprised when she said she didn't have a problem teaching the other students. She agreed to teach the others on different days then she taught Harry and Hermione that way she could still teach them about werewolves without others wondering why the lessons were mostly about werewolves. Once that was settled Bec started to teach an after-hours Magical Creatures class on Saturdays and Sundays to anyone that wanted it. The Lycian expert didn't seem to realize that a number of her students quickly developed crushes on her after the first lesson which both alphas found hilarious. Naturally, they went to that class as well and not long after Bec was teaching a class of more than twenty students every weekend.

Probably the best thing that happened during those few weeks was that the Phantom senses both alphas were dealing with were finally gone. Now that their senses had leveled out, the twin alphas were able to learn how to control their senses. Their senses were still better than humans were but they had learned how to focus on what they wanted to know and block out the things they didn't.

Time really does fly. Tonight was the night, the night Harry and Hermione were going to transform for the first time. Even though both of them were happy being werewolves this was the one part that worried them. Bec had told them the first shift was going to hurt like hell and was the one time their inner wolf could try and that control from them. If they didn't keep control of themselves tonight, they might never get control back from their wolf again. Neither of them wanted to think about it too much so they were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom just blowing time until they needed to meet Bec in the headmaster's office.

Harry was sitting on the ground near the sinks while Hermione was sitting on the small table near the mirrors. They were just sitting there talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Myrtle was floating around lazily near the toilets moaning about how people don't visit her. They had finally hit a slow point in their conversation, when Harry looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Mione?"

"yeah?"

"Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I can be, you?"

"Yeah, you know it's funny. We've been worrying about this all day but now that it's almost time I don't feel anything but excitement. In a few hours we're gonna be real werewolves and I can't wait. I want to change already, I want to know what I'll look like, act like, _feel_ like, you know?" Harry wore a lopsided smile as he looked at his fellow alpha. Hermione shook her head slightly but she was wearing a small smile too.

"Yeah, I think I do." They sat in comfortable silence after that. A few minutes later Bec walked into the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow at the ghost floating in the toilet but said nothing. She looked over at the young werewolves before speaking.

"Ignoring the fact you two hang out in a bathroom, the sun's gonna set soon. We best be heading to the old man's office, he wanted to speak to you before I take you to the forest. I checked out that forest earlier today, you two gonna have some real fun in there tonight. Anyhow let's get going." She waited for both teens to get up before walking back out the door. Harry and Hermione bid Myrtle good-bye before following after Bec. No one really talked on the way to Dumbledore's office, there really wasn't much to say anyway. The silence wasn't uncomfortable though, the three of them had spent enough time together that they were ok not talking to one another.

Once they reached Dumbledore's office Bec gave the password and together they walked in. the room looked the same as always, meaning it looked like an antic shop. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair waiting for them, but he wasn't the only one. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were there as well. Bec went to stand by Hagrid while Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Hermione to take the two seats in front of his desk. The headmaster smiled at Bec. "Thank you Rebecca for bringing Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger here." She smiled back but you could see in her eyes she was pissed. The Lycian expert hated being called by her first name, but after years of telling the old man not to call her that and him calling her it anyways, she just gave up trying to stop him. She still got mad every time he did but now she just told herself one day she'd get his ass for it.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the pair sitting in front of him. "I'm sorry to bother you on such an important night, but I wanted to wish you luck. I also wanted to tell you that in the morning Hagrid will be coming to get you from the forest. Ms. Agrestis will be doing some things for me tomorrow and will not be able to get you. Now tomorrow if you do not feel up to going to class please see Professor McGonagall and she will have you excused, alright?" Hermione nodded while Harry was looking over at Bec. He raised an eyebrow at her because she looked confused as if she didn't know that she was doing errands for Dumbledore either. When Harry tilled his head at her, she shrugged she shoulders at him with a smile that said 'sorry'. He shrugged back and turned back to the headmaster.

"Now that that's settled, I believe Ms. Agrestis will be taking you to the Forbidden Forest now. I wish the both of you the best of luck and I will see you tomorrow." With that, the alphas knew they had been dismissed so they got up left the office with Bec right on their heels. They walked down the halls and through the doors until they were out of the castle.

The sun was just setting so the shy was many different shades of reds, golds, yellows, and purples. The grounds were deserted and the lake was calm and quiet. Overall, it was peaceful at least for the small group walking to the forest. When they reached the forest, Bec took the lead. She led them into the forest, going about half a mile deep before stopping in a clearing. The clearing was small, maybe twenty twenty-five feet in any direction. By now, the sun had finished setting and what little light could penetrate the dense canapé above was gone. Bec looked around before nodded to herself and turned around.

"This is a good spot. Now when the change starts remember don't fight it. Lots of first timers fight and all it does is makes it worse. Once the change is over, you'll be in control for the most part. Really all you need to worry about is right after the change and right before the change back. About a mile and a half north of here is a waterfall that connects to a stream that leads back to the lake. You can follow it when you shift back, now the stream's hard to miss but if you do I would just start walking around eventually you'll hear the roar of the waterfall and can find your way from there. The centaur herd knows you're gonna be running around during the full moon from now on and have agreed not to kill you if they see you. I think one of them said somethin about moving to a different part of the forest on those nights but whatevers. Anyhow please try not to get killed while you out here, yeah? I kinda like you two so don't do nothing stupid and I'll be seeing you later." That said Bec gave a two-finger salute before she took off running to the castle without another word.

Hermione glanced at Harry who just shrugged before lying down on the ground. She laid down next to him, neither one talking about anything. They both knew that the transformation could happen in the next two minute or two hours so they figured they would relax while they could. Harry even fell asleep while they waited. Three hours passed before he wake to that sound of screaming. He jumped up trying to figure out what was going on, when he saw Hermione on the ground screaming for all her worth. Harry started to reach for her but didn't even come close before he started screaming too.

Hermione glanced up when she heard a voice join hers. She saw Harry fall to the ground next to her before she screamed again. The pain was unbelievable; she could feel every bone in her body break into little pieces before they came together again in different shapes. She felt her muscles ripping themselves apart from the power of the convolutions that rocked her body. Hermione hadn't realized her eyes were closed until she opened them to look at Harry. She watched as his skin peeled away from his body. Every place his skin fell from was now covered in dark black fur. Harry opened his eyes and saw her looking at him. He gave a small whining sound from deep in his throat when felt his teeth push out of his jaw forming fangs. She gave an answering whine when she felt the sharp stinging pain in her hands as her nails became claws. The shift continued for a few more minutes before finally stopping. Both alphas lay panting in a pile of shredded clothes and small patches of skin.

When they had recovered from the shit, both alphas slowly sat up before standing up. Harry looked for Hermione and eventually saw her near the edge of the clearing. She was a light chocolate brown color and her fur looked just as bushy and wild as her hair in human form did. She looked to be about seven feet tall in werewolf form, which from what he knew was tall for a female. He slowly made his way over to her, trying not to be seen as a threat to her. When he was a few feet away, Hermione suddenly turned around and growled at him. Harry stopped in his tracks and whined at her. She stopped growling and just glared at him for a minute. Her eyes were completely feral, Harry couldn't see any of Hermione in her eyes. She started snarling and backing away from him. In a slight panic, he kept whining and whimpering at his fellow alpha, silently begging the female to remember who she was.

After a few long tense minutes, Hermione's eyes started to lose their feral quality. Ten minutes later, she dropped her ears and whimpered back at him. Harry was so happy he jumped her and both alphas fell to the ground in a fury pile. Hermione was the first to get free and she looked at her fellow alpha. Harry had a dark black fur color and like her, his fur was wild and untamed. He stood at roughly seven foot even, which was average height for a male. Harry barked at Hermione and soon both werewolves were racing though the forest. They chased each other through the trees and play fighting when one caught the other.

Hermione had just caught harry when they heard a hissing sound. Both wolves froze and listened. There was a snapping sound to their right. They jumped to their paws growling fiercely, ready to kill anything that attacked them. Out of the bushes came a horse-sized Acromantula, it was hissing and baring its fangs. Neither alpha planned on backing down, so they both roared their challenge to the spider. The Acromantula hissed again before it jumped at Harry. The black werewolf jumped back as Hermione slashed at the spider with her claws. The Acromantula was fast though, it dodged her strike and when for her arm. Harry yanked the brown werewolf back just in time. The spider tried for Harry again only this time he managed to grab one of its legs and throw it to Hermione. The brown werewolf caught the Acromantula and proceeded to tare it apart. Once the spider was dead, both werewolves howled to the moon before they started to eat it.

After they finished, the twin alphas continued to run and play in the forest. At one point, they found the waterfall Bec had told them about. They played in the water, jumped from the falls, and wrestled in the mud before they kept going. They explored caves and ran over hills all the while barking and howling as loud as they could. They hunted down some deer and ate their fill.

Eventually the werewolves came across a clearing. This clearing was much bigger that the one they had changed in. in fact this clearing was almost the same size as the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. While the clearing was impressive, what was in it was even more so. In the middle of the clearing was a herd of unicorns. There had to be around a hundred of them just relaxing in the clearing. Most of them were white but there were other colors black, brown, gray, and multi-colored ones. Then the herd saw Harry and Hermione, they did nothing. It was like the unicorns weren't even fazed that two apex predators had just walked into the clearing. One young colt even walked right up to them and then sniffed them before going back to its mother.

The werewolves were about to leave when they smelt something. It smelt different then the herd yet the smell was coming from inside the herd. Hermione ever the curios one even in werewolf form followed the scent into the herd with Harry right behind her. When they got to the center of the herd, they found something that would change everything for them. There standing next to that alpha male of the herd was a girl.

This girl had long silver blond hair that ran down her back. She was facing the unicorn so they couldn't see her face, but she was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, minus shoes, so they know she went to school with them. Both werewolves realized what they were smelling was the scent of a human. What was interesting about this girl was that she didn't smell like prey to them, no she smelt like rain and freshly picked strawberries. By now, the girl had realized they were there and had turned around. When she did, they saw that her eyes were light blue and she was _smiling_ at them. Who smiled when they saw werewolves standing behind them at night on a full moon?

"Hello Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. What took you so long to get here? I've been waiting for you since the sun had gone down. Did a nargle distract you? Oh, but you're here now. My names Luna, Luna Lovegood and I'm supposed to be part of your pack." The strange girl before them said in a dreamy voice. The two alphas just stared at her. How did she know who they were? How did she know they would come this way? Even they didn't know they were going this way, yet she did. What did she mean she was part of their pack? They didn't even have a pack yet!?

Luna must have had psychic power or something cause she laughed and started talking again." I knew you were coming this way, same way I knew who you were. I'm a seer you see. I knew a year ago when I first saw you both at the welcoming feast in my first year. You two were meant to do great things and being the first twin alphas in a long time will help with that. Now if there are no more questions, you both are going to bite me in ten minutes." She smiled at them before taking her shirt off and going back to petting the unicorn next her. Luna now stood there in a black bra with two very confused werewolves next to her.

Harry looked at Hermione and she look back at him. They communicated with one another without words or at least words out loud. Body language in the animal world was just that, the language of the body. _'What do you want to do '._ Harry asked his fellow alpha. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other._ 'I don't know. If she _is_ a seer then we really don't have a choice, do we? How did she smell to you?_' Harry tilled his head, looked at the strange girl again and glanced at Hermione again. _'I don't know. She smells nice, but I don't feel like eating her. Bec told us once that most humans would smell good or bad based on what you like about people, but that all human will smell a little like food to werewolves. The fact that she doesn't makes me think maybe we aren't supposed to eat her. How does she smell to you?'_ The female werewolf looked at Luna now before shrugging her shoulders with a wolfy grin on her face. _'Same way she smells to you. I think she's telling the truth. I say we turn her. She's asking us to, plus it'd be nice having a little sister.' _At that, Harry nodded. _'Sounds good to me, let's do it.' _

Both alphas stepped closer to the young girl. Luna turned around and smiled at them. "So you're gonna turn me now right? Good. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I look forward to being your little sister." She giggled at the shocked look on her future alphas' faces. The two werewolves just growled softly as they leaned towards the girl. Hermione bit into Luna's left shoulder and Harry bit into her right one. Luna groaned quietly at the pain from the bites while both alphas softly licked the wounds. As they leaned back, she swayed a little but Hermione caught her before she could fall.

As Hermione gave Luna to Harry, the herd of unicorns that they had forgotten about started to leave. Now that they were alone the clearing looked too big for just them, so Hermione and Harry carrying Luna left the clearing heading back the clearing that they had started in. once they got there, Harry put his new pack member down on the grass. She looked around at the much smaller clearing before turning to the sound of barking behind her. Luna saw black and brown werewolves wrestling on the ground barking and nipping at each other. Both wolves stopped and looked up at her before grabbing her and play fighting with her too. Luna laughed and screamed with the alphas, she was having so much fun pushing and pulling on the much bigger werewolves that the thought that she could get hurt didn't even make it into her mind.

They ruff housed long into the night, before Luna eventually fell asleep. The alphas let her sleep, she was probably exhausted from all the playing and from the bites they gave her. Humans didn't have the same energy levels as other creatures so they weren't surprised when she did final go to sleep. Hermione checked the bites in the blonde's shoulders while Harry laid down beside her. Once the brown female was done, she laid down next to Luna on the other side. Not long after both alphas were asleep.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

The next morning saw the three sleeping in a pile in the middle of the clearing. Luna was the first to wake up. At first, she didn't know where she was, but then the memories from the night before came back to her and she smiled. Last night had been the most fun she had had in a long time. As Luna sat up, she noticed the arms wrapped around her body. She couldn't help but grin like the crazy everyone thought she was. She had never been happier that she had looked into the future more than she was now.

Most people think seers can everything in the future, but that's not true. A seer can only see bits and pieces of the future, any more than that and they start to go insane. Some seers see the future without trying, while others like Luna can only see if they want to.

When Luna first came to Hogwarts, she was so nervous that she looked into the future to see if things would be ok. What she saw didn't help much. Luna saw that she would get into Ravenclaw home of the smart, but that she would be despised by most of her house and have no friends. She was so upset about this that she almost didn't want to stay at school. The young blonde tried looking farther into the future hoping that things would get better for her. Luna looked as far as she could, which for an eleven-year-old seer isn't very far. She had almost given up hope when she caught a glimpse of the summer after her second year.

Luna saw herself sitting with a tall bushy haired, brown-eyed girl talking and laughing about something, when a tall dark haired, green-eyed boy came and sat with them. The two taller kids acted like Luna was one of them and treated she as if she was family. The blonde had only saw that small scene but it was enough to convince her things were going to be ok one day. After that day, Luna looked for any visions of the brown-eyed girl and green-eyed boy she could.

Now here Luna was warped up in the arms of two people she knew would care for her and treat her like she mattered to them. The blonde was shaken from her thoughts when Hermione groaned softly and started to move. Luna looked down just as the female alpha looked up. The moment they did, they realized three very important things. One, both Harry and Hermione were naked. Two, Luna was only wearing a black bra and blue skirt. Three, the transformation did amazing things for both alphas' bodies.

Hermione now stood 5'10" in human form. The female alpha had never been fat but now it was like her body was pure muscle, the brunette had the build of an Olympic swimmer. As she moved her arm from around the tiny blonde, Luna could feel the muscles move in Hermione's arm. It felt like solid metal wrapped in silk against her. Hermione's hair was just as bushy and before, but now it had a wild feel to it. Her eyes were probably the biggest change. Where once sat solid brown eyes, there were now eyes that held every shade of brown imaginable with flecks of light green. When the light hit them, they almost looked a faded green color.

These facts were less than important to Hermione at the moment, as she screamed. Her scream woke Harry who jumped to his feet looking around for any threat to them. He stopped looking when he heard giggling next to him. He turned around and when he did he saw his fellow alpha looked like she was about to have a heart attack and a little blonde laughing next to him. Realizing there was no threat; Harry dropped back down and sat next to Luna. It was then that he noticed the groups' lack of dress, but he figured it was fine. Luna didn't seem to have a problem with it and he had already seen Hermione naked.

Harry was no longer a small skinny kid. He now had more muscles then he knew what to do with. While Hermione had come through the change looking like a swimmer, he looked like a linebacker. Luckily, his muscles looked right on him like he had gotten them naturally, rather than as if he spent too much time in the gym. Like his fellow alpha, Harry was 5'10'' and his hair had the wild vibe going on. With his hair the way it now was, he looked like he just rolled out of bed or had the best sex of his life. His eyes had changed a little. They stayed the same deep all-consuming green as before but now they had bronze tint to them, giving his eyes a metallic look. The change wasn't as big as Hermione's, but his new eyes would still make people do a double take.

Speaking of the female alpha, she had finally calmed down so now she was sitting on Luna's other side. Neither alpha knew what to say. They may have wanted a pack but they didn't think they'd start getting only this soon. Both of them had questions for their newest pack mate, but they didn't know where to start. Finally, Harry just decided to start talking.

"So Luna, why'd you want to be a werewolf?" Hermione face palmed hard when he said that._ Really Harry? You couldn't think of a better way to do this?_ She thought. Luckily Luna just laughed.

"Well, it's not so much as I wanted to be one. More of I knew I would become one, you know. Besides being a werewolf sounds like fun especially in this pack." She said with a silly smile on her face.

The alphas look at each other before looking back at Luna with their heads tilled." What do you mean Pack? There's only the three of us. I really don't think two alphas and a beta make a pack."

If it was possible the blonde's smile got even bigger and sillier." You're gonna make me Beta? Thank you so much! And don't worry about our pack size. We'll be getting more pack mates during the summer so its fine."

It was almost comical how big the eyes of the twin alphas got. More pack mates? They had just gotten Luna and weren't even used to her yet, and they were getting more pack mates? Hermione was going to ask how many more pack members they would get, but Luna had gotten up and was walking away. She looked back at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders and took off after their wayward blonde. The female alpha sighed before she went to catch up.

Even though the alphas were faster than their newly named beta, it still took them a while to catch her. She knew the forest much better than them, while she had no problem moving through the trees they had to keep watching where they were going and what they stepped on. When they finally did catch her, they found she had led them to the waterfall. Luna was sitting by the water gently moving her fingers back and forth across the surface. She glanced over her shoulder at her alphas.

"We need to leave the forest soon; Hagrid will be waiting for us when we get out. I can't tell you who our future pack mates will be, whenever I looked I couldn't see their faces. For now I only now they will join us over the summer. The closer we get to the time they join us, they easier it will be to see who they are. Now, let's move out!" while she had been speaking, Luna jumped up pointing in the direction the stream was going, before running off into the trees again laughing the whole way.

Hermione stared after the crazy blonde, she could already tell that Luna's running off was going to become a habit. Oddly enough, the bushy haired girl didn't mind that one bit. She thought it was cute, like a super excited puppy running around in circles. Before she could ponder it anymore, Hermione felt herself being pushed sideways. When she looked to see what pushed her, she saw Harry looking back at her as he ran after Luna laughing as he when. Hermione shook her head smiling before she cased after her two weirdo werewolves.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

**Well there's that chapter. I personally love Luna so naturally she's gonna be here for a while. Can any of you guess who the next people to join up will be? Anyway that's it for now, be seeing you around.**


End file.
